Wedding Singer 3
by duncanlover45
Summary: Jessica performs. After the performance what happens? Find out.


**Wedding Singer 3**

Randy Orton and his new wife walked into the reception with a standing ovation. Then Randy had to make an announcement.

Randy: Thank you all for coming. Now many of you expected a dj or some sort of D-class celebrity to come and perform. If you think that then you don't know Randy Orton at all. You see, what Randy wants, Randy gets. When Samantha wanted a HUGE celebrity to come and do the reception, I couldn't say no. So without further ado, here is the one. The only. The very talented...Jessica Simpson!

_Jessica comes out with a microphone in her hand_

Jessica: Thank you so much for giving me this opportunity, Randy. Now is everybody excited for this couple? Well you should be because they are paying for your food so I would be happy if I were you. You don't want an RKO now do you? Now Randy requested this song for his blushing bride. This song is off one of my cds. Here is the song: My wonderful. Come on Samantha, go dance with him!

_Time when I was down and out  
No lovin in my life  
This angel came and brought about  
A meaning of so right  
Took my dark and lonely days into the light  
With his loving ways _

CHORUS

He's my wonderful  
Everything a girl could want to love And all I need  
Yes he's my wonderful  
He must have been sent from up above  
Just for me

I gotta have him close to me  
Each and every night  
To give me that security  
Of dreamin and delight  
Love has got a grip on me  
Oh so tight  
Hope he never lets go

CHORUS

Cause I don't ever want to be free  
From this love and care that more people will never see  
And at night I pray that I'll have my way  
And your love for eternity

CHORUS

No one could ever do for me  
The things he does cause

CHORUS x2

A time when I was down and out  
No lovin in my life  
This angel came and brought about  
A meaning of so right  
And took my dark and lonley days  
Into the light with his loving ways Oh Yeah  
I said he's everything  
All I need la la la la la la...

Jessica: Okay. Now you guys...wait a second, it seems we have a request from Samantha over here. Yes. I can do that. Since Randy requested a song for her, Sam wanted to do something for him. So here is one of my songs: For your love!

_You are every part of me  
And with every breath I take  
Your love will light my way  
And for every day I live  
The promise that I made  
Is I will never let you go babe _

I swear I never knew love like this before  
And for everything you are  
I gotta make you know  
For your love

And I'd give anything for your love  
'Cause baby I'd never make it alone  
And forever I'll stand by your side  
I just gotta make you see yeah  
I only live... for your love  
When I was running out of faith  
You still believed in me  
And never let me fall  
And the times I lost my way  
You're the one who held me up  
And brought me through it all  
I swear I never saw it like this before  
'Cause baby with your love you gave me  
The reason to go on  
And for your love

And I'd give anything for your love  
'Cause baby I'd never make it alone  
And forever I'll stand by your side  
I just gotta make you see yeah  
I only live... for your love  
When I was running out of faith  
You still believed in me  
And never let me fall  
And the times I lost my way  
You're the one who held me up  
And brought me through it all

And everything I am  
And all that I could be  
Would mean nothing now  
If you're not with me  
Shinin' your light on me  
When night is closen' in  
When I was weak  
You were the one who made me strong  
you gave me faith to carry on

And I'd give anything for your love  
'Cause baby I'd never make it alone  
And forever I'll stand by your sideI just gotta make you see yeah  
I only live... for your love  
When I was running out of faith  
You still believed in me  
And never let me fall  
And the times I lost my way  
You're the one who held me up  
And brought me through it all

Jessica: Well. It seems that we should let the DJ take his turn. Here is the DJ while I'm on break. DJ AM!

DJ AM: Thanks Jess. Okay here is the first song...Mandy Moore's _"It's gonna be love"_

_Jessica left the stage. John came up to her._

Jessica: Hey John. So how was I so far?

John: Amazing. If I do say so myself

Jessica: Thanks.

John: Would you care to dance?

Jessica: Sure. I'd like to.

_John and Jessica stepped onto the dance floor. Everyone was watching them._

Jessica: You have really gorgeous eyes.

John: So do you.

Jessica: Thanks.

John: How do you do it?

Jessica: How do I do what?

John: People are always talking about you and watching your every step.

Jessica: I just tune them out. I know what's true and what's not.

John: That's a really good thing to do.

Jessica: Thats what I think too.

What will happen next?

Will John and Jessica connect?

Find out!


End file.
